


Happy Weekend

by luminol44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 售后让我产出，祝你们周末约会愉快
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 1





	Happy Weekend

也许直接约在家里就是个不错的选择，理由可以有很多，比如家里不用做那么多防护措施，环境更放松，不用担心狗仔(虽然在外面他们也不怎么担心)，还有Jake疫情期间在家学了很多新菜单，他相信Tom愿意尝一尝。

但是他没有，Jake清楚地知道，但是又不愿意承认，如果约在家里，估计他们也不用想什么约会项目了，只怕是从进门开始就要做到周末结束。虽然年龄并不能代表什么，但是在年轻的恋人本来就对他关于这份感情是否认真这点上持有怀疑态度时，他似乎不应该表现得像是他们之间只有肉体关系。

虽然，通常人们不会将小半年都见不上面还能维持的关系称为“只有肉体关系”。

Tom从两个星期前就开始报备终于要开工了，进组之前要来纽约做些准备还有开会。Jake装作若无其事地说，哦，那如果你有空我们可以见一面，不等他说完，电话那头就高声叫起来，“当然要见！就算是只有半夜有空我都会翻窗去找你的。”

Jake笑他真把自己当蜘蛛侠了，心里却忍不住也期待起来。

他们有多久没见面了？虽然消息没有断过，三天两头facetime，就算相隔千里对方的存在也是巨大的慰藉，但比起之前朝夕相处的时间总是缺点什么。

好在Tom的日程似乎并没有那么满，他们将见面地点约在了Jake家附近街区的一家小餐馆。

美其名曰支援本地经济。

只是到了当天Jake却有些怯了场，少有地对着自己的打扮挑挑拣拣，其实就是磨磨蹭蹭半天不愿意出门。

他甚至想要发消息让Tom也别着急，可以多休息一会儿，没想到字还没打完对方已经一条消息已经跳了出来。

「早！我已经出门了！纽约的天气比伦敦好，一会儿见。」

Jake被消息惊了下，还是拿稳了手机，叹了口气却又忍不住挂起笑容。只是以不想迟到这个理由，放弃了在衣柜里挑三拣四，抓了件舒服的T恤，把发胶也丢到一边，将头发扎起来就出了门。

Jake的步子时快时慢，他有些担心久别重逢，对方和自己都不是之前的感觉，这样的事情他经历太多，但似乎没有一次令他觉得如此犹豫。

这甚至比确定关系之前还让人焦虑——准确来说那时候他还挺享受的，镜头下游走边缘的话说得够多了，私底下若即若离的动作也没少过。毕竟有谁会想真的和这样一个年龄和成长环境都差异巨大的工作伙伴就这么发展出什么呢？彼时Tom的存在本身就让Jake感到期待与愉悦，这和他属于谁都无关。而Tom的好意也那么明显，Jake甚至觉得一切都在自己掌握之中。

可现在不一样了，Tom Holland不仅仅是Tom Holland，一起度过的时间和体验让他对Jake来说有了过多的前缀和注释，知道了占有和回应过后的喜悦。如果要失去这样的馈赠总是令人遗憾，最难以挽回的，他最怕的其实是自己失去兴趣。

约定的地点不远，或许Jake有意无意地选择了安全区内的范围。

虽然Tom把新造型的各个角度都拍了个遍发给Jake，但是看到本人的时候还是第一眼没认出来，毕竟上一次见面的时候Tom还几乎是超短发，而现在又戴着口罩和有些夸张的墨镜。当他摘下装备，露出熟悉的笑容，Jake几乎瞬间就知道自己的担心都是多余，他甚至觉得店里的照明都亮了几百勒克斯。

一切仿佛从未中断过，又好像停滞的时间重新转动。

他们聊了聊早就熟知的近况和未来的计划。

“我为了见你，把前天做好的发型一直保持到现在哦！”

Tom的玩笑一如既往地跳脱，Jake也顺着他假装露出惊讶的表情，另一边随手就摸上了他脖颈处处齐短的发根，接着手指拂过Tom的静脉，Jake看到他的喉结明显地上下滚动了一下，继续往下摸进了Tom的后领口，那些无聊的笑话都打了结，年轻人只能一口喝光了眼前的冰水。

肌肤相亲的库存早就告急。

或许在公共场合拥抱一下也没什么大不了，但是两人之间的眼神却都在警告：不可能就这样打住。

幸好特殊时期大部分餐厅都开发了外卖业务，可这也并不重要，Jake和Tom吃到打包过来的餐食时，日子已经快要翻页，Jake唯一庆幸的是自己昨天将厨房流理台都收拾了个干净，让他可以再次亲自测试一下Tom的咽反射有没有那么夸张。

屋主人破例允许Tom将凉透的食物拿到床上吃，甚至没有力气反抗充满好奇的年轻人试图给他的头发编出各种称不上是辫子的小结。

那些担忧和期待都显得多余又恰到好处。只是一切都好，就好像曾经有过和未来还有很多的普通又愉快的周末一样。


End file.
